


beat of our hearts

by BnessZ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/pseuds/BnessZ
Summary: Bokuto is in love with the way Akaashi moves





	beat of our hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choir/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY STELLA! i love you a lot and i prepared this with many details just to kill you >:3 i hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Thank you to [Shay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercreamfrosting) for being my beta!:)

Koutarou isn’t sure what he’s seeing. 

 

He  _ knows  _ that Akaashi is a musical theater major and he  _ knows  _ that he is very talented and beautiful. After all, Koutarou has seen him every day for the past couple months, has heard him sing and watched him dance. But  _ this—   _

 

As if Akaashi needed any other ways to make Koutarou’s heart hammer, to make Koutarou stare, to make Koutarou  _ want him,  _ here he is. Playing piano next to Konoha, hovering over the seat and moving to the beat, words spilling out his lips with the voice of an angel. 

 

Akaashi has loosened his tie, the top button of his shirt undone. A tattoo peeks from under the collar, swirling lines of ink that disappear and Koutarou wants to see where it goes, where it ends. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, muscles moving in time with the music, another tattoo, of an owl, on his left forearm.

 

And, perhaps most importantly, he’s smiling. Akaashi is wearing an open mouthed, cocky smile and Koutarou is  _ gone.  _

 

__ Kuroo is next to him, hand drumming along on the table, but Koutarou can’t tear his gaze away. Even as he reaches for his glass, absolutely parched, he doesn’t look away from Akaashi. Especially when Akaashi stands up fully, fingers falling away from the piano to pick up the microphone. A break in the vocals, and he twists in front of the piano, saunters towards the crowd. His eyes lock on Koutarou, bright teal in the lights, and then his smirk becomes more lopsided as he winks. Koutarou chokes on his drink, coughing and sputtering it in front of him, down his shirt. Akaashi huffs a laugh in the middle of the song, but then he’s turning away. 

 

Koutarou downs his glass of water as he watches those hips sway. 

 

Akaashi sits back on the bench sideways, facing the audience, arching his back so his head lands on Konoha’s shoulder. They sing a few lyrics together, smiling wide, before Akaashi is up again. Honestly, Koutarou doesn’t know what stars he must have been born under to be blessed with Akaashi’s presence. Akaashi is an angel, long elegant limbs lined with lean muscle, a deep voice, fluid movements. He dances like he was made for it, like he is a god born of music. Akaashi is divine, unattainable.  

 

Koutarou has never wanted anything more. 

 

Locking eyes with Koutarou again, Akaashi bites his lip. The song ends and he dips into a low bow, the audience exploding with applause. Koutarou himself stands up, whoops at Akaashi, who turns to Konoha. The two of them share a look as everyone quiets down, and then Akaashi is sitting in top of the piano, long legs dangling below him, taking off his tie. Koutarou swallows hard. 

 

The song starts with just Konoha playing the piano, Akaashi swaying along, eyes sweeping over the venue. They land on Koutarou, again, and Koutarou feels a shiver run up his spine. 

 

But he still doesn’t expect what happens next. 

 

As Akaashi starts singing, he keeps his gaze glued to Koutarou’s and smiles. Then, slowly, he starts leaning back, lifting a hand, and doing the come hither movement with one finger. Koutarou’s heart is hammering so loud he almost can’t hear Akaashi’s voice. His throat is dry and all he can do is stare, pointing at himself with a shaky hand. 

 

Akaashi laughs. “Yes, you,” he whispers, transitioning so smoothly back to singing that Koutarou almost thinks he imagined it. 

 

But then Kuroo is laughing in his ear, pushing at Koutarou’s back until Koutarou stands on wobbling legs. Akaashi is fully laying on the piano now, one leg swinging, the other propped up. His head is turned to the side, the microphone hanging over the piano, his other hand reaching out towards Koutarou. 

 

Koutarou takes a step forward, stumbles over air, but Akaashi’s teal eyes are magnetizing and Koutarou is in front of him before he knows it. Akaashi smiles wider, props himself up on the arm holding the microphone and the other is reaching behind him, grabbing his discarded tie, and then—  

 

The tie is thrown around Koutarou’s neck and the crowd cheers. Koutarou doesn’t hear them though. Koutarou can only hear Akaashi’s voice, wrapping around him, like velvet. Koutarou can only see those bright eyes, that smug smile and soft skin. Can only feel the tie as it tugs him closer...closer...closer still, until he is pressed against the side of the piano. His eyes are wide, face hot, and he knows Akaashi must see every secret spilling from his chest as his heart attempts to break out of his ribs. 

 

Akaashi sits up, eyes flickering to the crowd with another smirk, before he turns back to Koutarou. He takes the pause in vocals to bite his lip, tug Koutarou’s neck down so that their noses almost touch, hand ghosting down Koutarou’s bicep.

 

Koutarou is on fire.

 

When Akaashi brings the microphone back up, he looks up at Koutarou through thick lashes, eyes lidded. His face is flushed and Koutarou isn’t sure if it’s from preforming or something else. He starts singing again, hand playing with the tie around Koutarou’s neck, trailing away only to run down Koutarou’s chest, to grab a handful of his shirt before pushing away, sliding off the piano. 

 

Koutarou stands stock still. He doesn’t know what to do. Or if he even should do anything. He just watches as Akaashi dances in front of him, elegant, powerful,  _ sexy.  _ There isn’t enough time to watch him before he comes back, grabs the tie from over his shoulder, back facing Koutarou. He sings the last part of the song, head turning to the side, pulling Koutarou down so that Akaashi’s nose is on his cheek. 

 

Dead silence before a deafening applause. Koutarou is breathing as hard as Akaashi, eyes straining to look at Akaashi without moving his head. His face is flushed, sweat clinging to his forehead, but he’s wearing the most genuine grin Koutarou has seen on him and when they lock eyes, Akaashi’s are blazing. He turns slightly, lips on Koutarou’s ear, “you look good like this,  _ Koutarou.”  _

 

And then he’s walking away and Koutarou is left standing, staring after an angel, a god, a star, desire burning in his gut. Before he can think twice about it, convince himself that this is a very dumb idea, Koutarou is walking over to Konoha, grabbing his microphone, and speaking into it: “Some day, Akaashi Keiji, I’m going to catch you.” 

 

No one says anything, but the look Akaashi throws back over his shoulder is cocky, daring,  _ deadly.  _ And then he’s taking off, disappearing into the crowd. 

 

Koutarou has never ran after someone so fast in his life.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is just a snippet of Musical Theater Kid Akaashi au that the 3 of us talk about a lot so :3 mayhaps more will come in the future (but also no promises)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think:)
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starsoakedskin?s=09)


End file.
